Hoodie
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah hoodie, rahasia mereka terbongkar. Warning: Hint shounen-ai, Hint incest, dan OOC
Ichimatsu tidak memiliki motif lain—sungguh ia hanya penasaran. Biasanya warna ungu lah yang menjadi ciri khas dirinya, dan ia tak keberatan akan hal itu. Tetapi mungkin ada warna lain yang cocok untuknya. Bagaimana dengan merah? Tak terlalu mencolok, dan juga kebetulan _hoodie_ Osomatsu sedang tergeletak di lantai kamar—tak terlihat tanda-tanda keberadaan pemiliknya.

Jadi—uhuk—

Kalau Ichimatsu mencobanya tak apa kan? Ya. Sepertinya tak apa, Osomatsu pasti mengijinkan dirinya. Ini hanya _hoodie_ bukan ' _perfect fashion_ ' milik Karamatsu. Jadi jilakau ada yang memergokinya, ia tak terlalu merasa malu.

* * *

.

 **Hoodie**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Temukan dalam cerita**

 **Warning:** _ **Hint**_ _ **shounen-ai, Hint Incest**_ **dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-** _ **san**_ **milik Akatsuka Fujio**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Ichimatsu menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin setengah badan yang terpasang di tembok kamar— _hoodie_ Osomatsu kini telah terpasang dengan sempurna di tubuhnya. Tidak aneh, hanya saja ia belum terbiasa dengan warna yang diberikan. Merah cocok saja ditubuhnya, tapi memang lebih cocok Osomatsu yang mengenakannya.

Ah, warna ungu juga cocok untuk kakaknya itu.

Ichimasu mengangguk, kemudian kembali menatap pakaiannya.

Ngomong-ngomong Ichimatsu baru menyadari jikalau ukuran _hoodie_ Osomatsu lebih besar dari miliknya. Baunya pun tak sesuai dengan yang ia duga. Ichimatsu pikir hoodie Osomatsu mengeluarkan aroma alkohol yang pekat, keringat atau bau lainnya—tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. _Hoodie_ ini wangi. Entah karena baru saja dicuci atau memang itu harum parfum yang dikenakan Osomatsu—yang jelas Ichimatsu menyukai harum itu. Menenangkan dan nyaman. Mungkin ia akan mencoba tuk tertidur sambil bersender pada Osomatsu. Siapa tau tidurnya akan lebih nyenyak.

Ichimatsu kembali menghirup dalam-dalam harum _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan—ia terlena, hingga ia terlambat menyadari keberadaan Karamatsu dibelakangnya.

Ya, ia tak menyadarinya.

"Osomatsu tak biasanya kau bercermin begitu?"

 **Deg.**

Ka-Karamatsu?

Ichimatsu membatu, tak berani membalikkan tubuhnya. Harusnya ia tak lengah. Bagaimana bisa ia tak mendengar langkah kaki mendekat? Ichimatsu panik. Meski sudah bilang tidak akan malu tetap saja ketahuan memakai pakaian saudaranya yang lain membuat wajahnya agak memerah. Yang memergoki pasti akan berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Bagaimana ini—

"Kenapa diam saja Osomatsu? Tumben tidak menyambutku?"

Hah? Ichimatsu terdiam.

Menyambut? Memang Osomatsu selalu menyambut adik-adiknya satu persatu? Rasa-rasanya tidak pernah—dan kalau pun iya, itu pasti saat Osomatsu tengah menginginkan sesuatu. Lalu apa maksud dari perkataan Karamatsu?

"Osomatsu?"

Karamatsu berjalan mendekat.

"Hei kau marah padaku?"

Cup—dan sebuah kecupan di pipi langsung ia berikan.

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAA—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KUSOMATSU—"

Ichimatsu refleks mendorong Karamatsu hingga terjatuh, ia berteriak histeris sambil tangan sibuk menggosok pipinya yang baru saja ternodai. Siapa yang menyangka Karamatsu akan menciumnya—ini pelecehan! Ichimatsu ingin membalas perlakuan Karamatsu. Berani-beraninya dia! Mungkin satu-dua pukulan dapat menyalurkan rasa kesalnya—sebentar...

Ichimatsu menghentikan niatannya.

Bukankah tadi Karamatsu memanggilnya Osomatsu? Berarti Karamatsu menyangka dirinya Osomatsu 'kan? Lalu kenapa Karamatsu mencium dirinya—yang sekarang dianggap sebagai Osomatsu? Kenapa ia melakukan hal itu? Kenapa Karamatsu MENCIUM Osomatsu?

KENAPA?

—Jangan bilang...

" **O-Oi Kusomatsu! Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Osomatsu—HAH?!"**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah dan mau membaca fic ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.

* * *

.

.

 _Omake:_

Karamatsu kaget, tentu saja. Tak biasanya Osomatsu marah saat ia memberikan sebuah kecupan. Mereka sudah biasa melakukannya—apalagi status mereka sekarang bukan lagi kakak-beradik biasa. Sudah dua bulan lebih mereka diam-diam berpacaran.

Lalu sekarang, kenapa Osomatsu mendorong tubuhnya?

Apa Osomatsu marah? Rasa-rasanya ia tidak melakukan hal yang mengesalkan hari ini. _Perfect fashion_ -nya saja belum ia kenakan. Puding Osomatsu yang kemarin tak sengaja ia makan pun sudah Karamatsu ganti dengan yang baru. Masa masih marah? Seingatnya Osomatsu sudah memaafkan dirinya.

Lalu apa?

Osomatsu bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Semarah-marahnya Osomatsu, ia tak akan menatapnya dengan tatapan seseram itu. Dan lagi tumben Osomatsu tak merapikan rambutnya, lihat saja begitu berantakan dan mencuat sembarangan. Aura yang ia pancarkan juga berbeda. Begitu gelap dan seakan tak membutuhkan teman—

Eh?

Kok mirip seseorang ya? Rasanya ciri-ciri barusan begitu familiar...

Ah! Seperti adiknya Ichi—

" **I-ICHIMATSUUUU—? EEH?!"**


End file.
